You'll Be In My Heart
by Vote14Caskett
Summary: What if Jack was there when Sawyer revealed Kate’s secret to the rest of the survivors? What would happen? Well this is your chance to find out! Oneshot and lots of Jate, Jate, Jate!


**You'll Be in My Heart**

**Summary:** **What if Jack was there when Sawyer revealed Kate's secret to the rest of the survivors? What would happen? Well this is your chance to find out! Oneshot!**

Kate sat there in the sand, staring at the toy airplane that held so many secrets from her past. She was so intent on forgetting all her troubles, she didn't even notice Jack as he sat down next to her, and as a single tear, made its way down her cheek.

Come stop your crying

It will be alright

Just take my hand

Hold it tight

I will protect you from all around you

I will be here

Don't you cry

"Hey" Jack said, only getting the crashing waves as an answer. "Kate. Kate, look at me."

When she didn't acknowledge him, he gently lifted her chin up, so her eyes would meet his. He let go of her chin as their eyes connected, and he could see the hurt and betrayal in her eyes, right before she looked away.

For one so small

You seen so strong

My arms will hold you,

Keep you safe and warm

This bond between us

Can't be broken

I will be here

Don't you cry

"It's going to be ok." He said, rubbing the tears that slid down her face with his thumb.

"Don't say that, you don't know that."

"Yes I do, Kate, and do you know why? Because I believe it."

Cause you'll be in my heart

Yes you'll be in my heart

From this day on

Now and forever more

You'll be in my heart

No matter what they say

You'll be here in my heart,

Always

"Jack, why did you stay? Why didn't you leave like the rest of them?" Kate asked quietly.

"Because, Kate, I…I love you" Jack declared.

Kate's eyes widened and Jack could see the fear in them. Before Jack knew what was happening, Kate had stood up, grabbed her plane, and started running.

"Kate!" Jack yelled, running after her.

Reaching out, Jack grabbed her arm and turned her around forcefully but gently, and what he saw surprised him. She was crying, but it was obviously not about Sawyer.

"Kate, what's wrong?"

"Nothing…I just...I have to go."

She started to walk away, but stopped abruptly in her tracks when Jack asked her the question she most dreaded.

Why can't they understand

The way we feel

They just don't trust

What they can't explain

I know we're different but,

Deep inside us

We're not that different at all

"Do you love me, Kate?" He asked, making Kate slowly turn around.

"What does it ever matter what I think, Jack?"

"Because you matter to me." When she didn't say anything, he continued, "Do you love me, Kate?"

She looked at him for a moment, and then nodded. "Yes, I do."

"Then what's the problem? Why can't we be together?"

And you'll be in my heart

Yes, you'll be in my heart

From this day on

Now and forever more

"Don't you get it, Jack? We can't ever be together. I'm a runner, that's what I do, and when we get rescued, I'm going to jail. I've done some bad things in the past, Jack, things you don't even want to know, and I don't want to drag you down with me, I don't deserve you." She whispered the last bit, but Jack still heard it.

Don't listen to them

'Cause what do they know

we need each other

to have, to hold

I know

When destiny calls you

You must be strong

I may not be with you

But you've got to hold on

They'll see in time

I know

We'll show them together

"Kate, don't think that. I love you for who you are. I don't care what you did in the past, because I know, that whoever you were, you've changed. You're smart, beautiful on the inside and outside, you're caring, and that's just a few of the things I adore about you. When we get rescued, and you get sent to jail, I don't care how long it takes, but I'm going to get you out."

He leaned in and kissed her gently on the lips, and both Jack and Kate knew, they had each other to hold onto, always and forever.

'Cause you'll be in my heart

Yes, you'll be in my heart

From this day on

Now and forever more

Oh, you'll be in my heart

No matter what they say

You'll be here in my heart,

Always,

Always.


End file.
